Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?
by chanelwestcoast
Summary: Just another of many stories depicting how I feel the GG writers could have better played out the Chuck/Blair situation in the past two seasons. Please read and review, I love any and all comments!


Chapter 1

"So I'll see you tonight?"

"hm" He replied, still in a fog after their morning in bed reminding each other just how good they are together.

"At Serena's country house in Connecticut…..she and Nate are throwing a dinner party remember?"

Not waiting for him to reply she added "and you need to be on your best behavior. We don't want anyone to find out". With that she padded to the bathroom and into the steamy spray of the shower. As the hot water ran over her body and untangled all of the knots made last night she contemplated what her life had become. After his attempt to trade her for a hotel she had been hurt and angry. She had resolved that she would never again give herself away to Chuck Bass. Well she hadn't, it was just sex, really, really great sex, but just sex none the less. Three months ago after he'd screwed her on the piano she'd been reminded just how good it was. She liked it this way, no feelings to get in the way, no one knew so they couldn't weigh in with their opinions, and she was having great sex at any and all hours of the day and night. She was surprised they had gotten away with it for so long. This was a good thing. As she resolved to this conclusion she glanced up to the clock on the wall. She had already been in the shower for forty five minutes and was going to be embarrassingly late if she didn't get her ass into gear about five minutes ago. She flew through her usual morning routine and was out the door in ten minutes flat. She didn't even say goodbye to chuck, he'd disappeared from the bedroom sometime during her shower and hadn't returned, she guessed he was in his office returning business calls or something of the like.

Chapter 2

She arrived on campus and spotted Serena perched on a bench, giggling over something Nate had just said, which she seriously doubted was as comedic as Serena made it seem. Thank god her best friend was all wrapped up in her newly rekindled romance with Nate or she might have questioned why Blair had only spent two of the last seven nights at home.

"B! Over here!" Serena squealed as she caught sight of Blair. "Hey you're coming out to my country house tonight right?"

"Of course I am" Blair replied only a little too brightly.

"Because you know Chucks coming too and I just didn't want you to get freaked out or anything" she continued.

"S, I am an adult. I think I can handle seeing Chuck in a social situation" Sure she could handle him there, it was once he got her alone and used his sexy bedroom voice on her that she was rendered her utterly powerless to him.

"I know, I guess it was silly of me to say anything at all. I just want this dinner party to go perfectly!"

"Don't worry I'll do everything that I can to ensure it does" Blair said with a genuine smile. She truly did want the party to go well; she loved to see her best friend in such good spirits.

Chapter 3

She arrived at Serena's about five minutes late. She'd had a hard timing picking an outfit. Finally she had decided on a strapless royal blue cocktail number. The back was exceptionally low so she accessorized with a necklace that ran down the length of her spine drawing particular attention to the nape of her neck. Tonight she was in the mood to play and chuck was oh so easy to tease.

As she stepped out of the car she noticed his limo just ahead. They arrived at the door at the same time.

"Charles" she regarded with a sly smile, knowing just the effect she would have on him tonight.

"Waldorf" He replied coolly.

He held the door open for her as they entered the vast Connecticut mansion. A man took their coats and they were immediately commandeered by Serena.

"Hi you two! I'm so glad you're both here" She said genuinely. Serena was dressed to the nines in a black vintage Dior cocktail dress, and dripping with diamonds, playing the perfect hostess and pseudo housewife.

"Let me show you to the dining room, dinner is about to be served!" Swiftly they were shown to their spots at the large mahogany table in the lavishly extravagant dining room. Blair was placed near the top of the table with Nate on her left and Charlie to her right. She wasn't particularly fond of Serena's backwoods Floridian cousin, but she supposed Nate would have to do. Besides she planned to spend the meal making chuck squirm anyhow. Chuck was placed near the end of the table, though in a spot identical to hers, he had a perfect view of where she sat.

Chapter 12

Blair sat making pleasant conversation with Nate, while simultaneously torturing Chuck. She brushed the hair off her neck and massaged a non-existent cramp, innocently ran her tongue over her lips, and laughed at all of Nate's jokes. At one point she glanced over to Chuck and much to her delight found that he was boring a hole into her skull, and had a deep fiery look to his eyes. At this point they were on the third course, Blair absentmindedly glanced up to find chuck making eyes at her; directing that she should follow him. Just then, all too conveniently, Chuck answered a silent phone call. No one thought anything of it as he made his way down the hall to seemingly find a more private place to talk. After waiting a safe five minutes, Blair excused herself to the ladies room. Slowly she made her way down the hallway, when strong hands unexpectedly pulled her into the library.

"What are you playing at Waldorf?"

"Whatever do you mean Charles?" She asked in a voice sweeter than syrup, quite enjoying his frustration.

"I thought you were going to behave tonight"

"Yes and you've done very well, however I never promised anything of myself tonight"

"Dammit Waldorf you're such a tease" he said with a moan as he closed the distance between the two of them. He kissed her long and hard as he lifted her onto the table she'd been standing against. The kisses became feverish as she made quick work of the buttons and swiftly yanked the shirt tails out of his pants. Grabbing a fistful of her hair he pressed her lips harder to his as he yanked her dress up over her thighs. His lips moved down her neck to her collar bone where he ran his tongue along its length. She let out a little whimper as he continued his slow torture. Snapping out from under his spell she remembered what she was here for, and quickly undid his belt.

"So eager" her drawled into her ear, making her shiver. He laid her back onto the table and slowly slid into her. She relished the feel of him inside her as he leisurely began to move. She moaned embarrassingly loud.

"Ah…Chuck faster" she panted

"Tut tut, good things come to those who wait"

"Chuck" She moaned again

"If you insist" With that he slammed into her hard and she came hard and loud. He clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. She was still convulsing with tiny aftershocks as he slid out of her. She lay on the table for a minute attempting to catch her breath; she caught him staring at her and vaguely heard the words "so beautiful" escape from his mouth. Standing, she inched her dress back down over her thighs and attempted to smooth her hair back into to some sembelance of order. After she had righted herself she casually strode over to him and helped to straighten his bowtie. With a swish of her hair she turned to walk out of the room.

"Will I see you tonight, at my place?" he questioned

"Maybe in your dreams" she replied with a sly smile. God she wanted him, wanted to tell him right then that of course he would see her tonight that she couldn't get enough of him and feared she would have to go to rehab for sex addiction or something; and quite honestly she just slept better when she was in bed with him. The way he held her, methodically stroking her hair with his chin resting on her shoulder. She shook her head of the thought remembering that their little unspoken agreement was strictly sex.

Chapter 5

They had both managed to slip back into the party, unquestioned, just as the desert was being served. When the party came to an end and the rest of the guests departed Blair lingered, sipping a martini with her best friend.

"So how do you think it went? Was it ok? Did you like the food? How about the lavender napkins?" asked Serena, bombarding her with endless questions.

"Everything was perfect, this dinner party rivaled that of Eleanor Waldorf" she lied smoothly. Truth was there were few people who could top her mother's parties, with her particular attention to every last detail.

"Awe thanks B! I'm so glad you came"

"So am I, and I'm glad that you and Nate are finally in such a good place"

"Awe B, you know your prince charming is right around the corner you just have to be patient"

Giving her clueless best friend a wry smile she handed her back the martini glass, eager to make it back to Manhattan.

Chapter 6

She arrived at his suite just before midnight. She knocked softly at the door not waiting for a reply to enter. She found him as she had expected, still in his suit, scotch in hand. He glanced up to her as she wordlessly closed the distance between them. Setting down the scotch they locked eyes as she lightly sat on his lap and placed a long, slow kiss on his lips. When she finally pulled away his eyes were full of confusion.

"Make love to me, slowly and gently" She whispered.

"Ok"

Slowly she stood, taking his hand, leading him to the bedroom. They stood at the foot of the bed, relishing in soft sweet kisses. He made his way down her neck, to the tops of her breasts. Unzipping her dress he continued the kisses, once at her belly button he ran his tongue unhurriedly along its parameter, then continued his kisses along the length of her waist line. Before he could go any further she brought his head back up to face her and place another kiss on his lips.

"I want to touch you" the words came out in a breathy pant embarrassing her at how wanton and needy she sounded.

Only too eager to comply he watched as Blair for the second time that night unbuttoned his shirt, yet this time it ended up on the floor. She ran her nails up and down his chest planting wet kisses from his sternum down to the waist of his pants, making him shiver. Finally he took her hand and pulled her down to the bed, straddling her. With light fingers he undid her black lace front clasp La Perla bra and cast it aside. Measuredly he rolled both of her nipples in his fingers until they were each as big as grapes. He took one in his mouth sucking hard, spinning his tongue, and lightly nipping.

"ahhh" she moaned as he took the other in his mouth and gave it the same attention.

"How does that feel?" he questioned.

At this point she was completely blissed out and could do little more than moan in response. Making sure to pay attention to each part of her body he made his way back down, stopping at waistband of her black lace panties and placing a soft wet kiss on her already hyper sensitized skin. Luxuriously he removed her panties and slipped his tongue inside of her, running it languidly around her clit before finally taking it in his mouth and sucking hard. He felt her entire body tense up as her swiftly released the pressure.

"uuuugh" she moaned in frustration.

Returning to a slow circular pattern around her clit he experimentally inserted two fingers inside of her and began pumping them. She immediately thrust her hips up, and he slowly removed his fingers covered in her slick saltiness. Before bringing his fingers to his mouth for a taste he brought his lips to her ear whispering

"So beautiful" into her ear. This made her shiver, and from where she lay she swiftly undid his belt buckle and his pants fell to the floor. He entered her with a gentleness she had not felt from him in what felt like forever. They lie there for a moment content just to be, and ever so slightly he begins to move back and forth, all the while his face buried in her hair and her hands encircling him, attempting to get as close as she could. He speeds up infinitesimally and her body immediately responds, bringing her hips up to meet his, moaning his name as her entire body tenses in the anticipation of what would be a toe curling orgasm. They came together, both moaning the others name as the waves of pleasure rips through them. Collapsing on top of her, his breath is ragged. Slowly, still inside of her, he sits the pair of them up leaning against the head bored. She looks up to him and sees that look in his eye, the one he reserves only for her, the one that holds so much promise and reverend. Silently she begins to cry.

"Hey what's wrong?" he questions softly.

"What's wrong with us? Why are we so fucked up?" she sniffs.

"Were not fucked up. Were Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair. We are what we are…that's why I love you". The three words eight letters are out of his mouth before he can stop it from happening. For months he'd refrained from saying them because he knew it would only push her farther from him.

She looked up to him from her place on his lap with him still inside of her.

"I love you too" she finally whispered.

She smiled because it was true, she'd always known it was true, even after he had tried to trade her for a hotel she knew she would never stop loving him. As he kissed away her tears he pulled her up and led her to the shower where the hot water swept away the days exertions. She dressed in the shirt of his which she had earlier discarded on the floor. The slipped beneath the covers and he protectively encircled her in his arms. She turned over to face him, giving him a light kiss.

"Thanks for waiting for me"

"I'd wait a hundred years for you and it would all be worth it". She gave him a small smile and fell asleep wrapped in his warm arms.


End file.
